


keep quiet, don't tell

by sunshineflying



Series: Reylo Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineflying/pseuds/sunshineflying
Summary: Quick oneshot written initially over at Tumblr. Rey is a secretary at an ad agency and she manages to catch the eye of her boss, the ad mogul himself, Kylo Ren. Basically smut for a Mad Men AU I haven't written yet.





	keep quiet, don't tell

It’s midday, and the city outside looks sweltering hot. He’d watched his new fucking secretary trounce past his door at least a dozen times, which hadn’t helped any. The building has no air flow, they’re on the twentieth floor, and that damn girl is beautiful and had the audacity to wear a sleeveless dress. Kylo had half a mind to tell her it was against dress code, except it twisted something in his gut. And something about the look in her eyes whenever she entered his office said she wouldn’t care, anyway.

This new girl was trouble, he’d known it the moment she stepped foot in the office. She wanted a job, first of all - and not just as his secretary. She made it very clear that she wanted to move up in the company. In  _advertising_. As if women were worth anything more than their opinion on stockings and cookware. 

He’d given Rey a job anyway.

Kylo takes a drag of a cigarette - he’s blown through half a pack just that morning, but he’d needed it. The effect that Rey and her dress and her smirk had on him were absolutely ridiculous. He was waiting for the appropriate time to pour himself more scotch.

But then she’d knocked on the door, and she’d tried to push her hair away from her skin, sticky with sweat, and Kylo had gotten a good look at the bare, pale, beautiful skin on her neck. And now she was sitting on the edge of his desk, the clouded glass windows of his corner office only doing so much to hide from the rest of the staff just what they were doing. That he was standing between her legs, kissing her breathless.

Rey lets out the softest of whines into his mouth, fully realizing this was wrong, but yet not wanting to separate herself from him. He smelled good - like the most expensive cologne in Macy’s. “Shh,” he whispers against her mouth.

“I’m -” she begins to protest.  _Trying_ , she finishes in her head.

He rucks her dress up around her knees and looks into her eyes. His gaze is so intense, Rey feels it piercing through her, asking without words if this is what she wants.

She knows it’s wrong on so many levels. Women aren’t supposed to do this. It’s 1951. You meet a man, you marry him,  _then_  you sleep with him. If she’d had a mother, that’s what she would have been taught. It’s what the magazines say. But Rey is reckless, and she doesn’t feel like a future like that is in the cards anyway, so without another moment’s hesitation, she lowers her hands from his biceps to her legs. Keeping her gaze locked with his, she leans back just enough to lower her panties to around her ankles. 

In seconds, he shoves her dress up around her waist and tugs her to the very edge of his desk. Her hands fumble frantically with his belt and in seconds, Rey is gasping as he fills her up. It’s so sudden, so frantic, with only a hint of pain. Everyone said it’d be worse.

Her legs wrap around his waist and she tugs on the lapels of his jacket, pulling him in for another feverish kiss. His mouth tastes of cigarettes and the liquor she’d seen him sipping in his meeting that morning. Kylo’s hips are steady, relentless as he fucks into her, Rey’s body adapting to him easily, like she was made for him. She moans into his mouth and he breaks the kiss to cover her mouth with his large, warm hand. “You’ll get us in trouble,” he says, amusement on his face as he keeps fucking into her, testing her almost, to see if she’ll make more noise.

Rey shoves his hand away and bites her lip -  _hard_. Her mouth is so red and plump and Kylo finds himself completely intoxicated by this woman, this  _nobody_  who works for him.

Rey’s heart pounds frantically in her chest, reminding her how dangerous this is, how down on her luck she’ll be if she loses this job for indecency. She shouldn’t be doing this - what if her boss, Phasma, hears them? She redoubles her efforts to be quiet, but it’s hard to do when Kylo is rolling his hips just so, leaning her body back on his desk to change the angle.

She gasps as her back hits the cool surface of his desk, her eyes watching as he grabs her hips and thrusts. His skin is slick with sweat, just as hers is. At least being sweaty and worn out won’t give them away. 

Kylo reaches between them to thumb at her clit, teasing her, watching with amusement as Rey bites her hand to keep from crying out. It’s  _so good_. She’d never expected it to be quite this good, never thought anything or anyone could feel like this. 

A wave of attachment washes over Rey and she sits up again, pulling him into a kiss, deep and frantic, just mouths against mouths. Their breath mingles and Rey’s desperation is clear as she pulls at his suit jacket, begging him for the release she needs.

Kylo’s grip on her hips is strong enough to bruise, but all Rey wants is more. She whispers against his lips, “More, please.  _Please_.” She shares her pleasure with him, and only him, the sensations so amazing she feels like she could die.

He holds her around her waist as her back arches, the sensations suddenly too much, her vision whiting out behind her eyelids. She’s biting her hand again, and the sight of Rey trying so hard to be good, to keep them out of trouble, sends him to the same fate. Kylo spills inside of her, gripping her waist, pulling her torso to his even in the stifling, sticky heat of the room. He  _needs_ to be close to this woman, to have her all to himself for just a few seconds more.

Rey doesn’t remember cleaning up, not through the bubbling guilt and worry in her chest that she’s just ruined her chances of ever bettering her place in life by sleeping with her boss. She barely remembers Kylo’s gentle hand, washing her up between her thighs before handing her back the soaked panties she’d kicked to the floor. 

But what she does remember is the look in his eyes - the promise. Without words, he’d reassured her that this wasn’t a one-off. That more could come from that, but only if she wanted.

That mixed with the relief of not being caught when she left his office is all that gets Rey to come back to work the next day, and the next day, and the day after that.


End file.
